Toa/G1
Toa to jedni z głównych bohaterów Śwtata Bionicle. Są to bohaterowie pozytywni , strzegący prawa , i porządku , oraz chroniący Matortan. Oczywiście nie wszyscy Toa są dobrzy i prawi ( np. Tuyet , Nihdiki , kilku innych Toa z przeszłości zostało zmutowanych i zostali Mrocznymi Łowcami ). Toa powstają , gdy Matoranin przemienia się , zazwyczaj za pomocą naładowanego Kamienia Toa. Oczywiście niekażdy Matoran może zostac Toa. To musi byc twoje przeznaczenie. Toa można stac się: * - Po założeniu Maski (tylko jeśli jest to twoje przeznaczenie ) np. Takanuva * - Po trafieniu strumieniem energji np. z Kamieni Toa lub z gwiazdy - w ten sposób powstała większośc Toa * - Są Toa któży nigdy nibyli Matoranami np. Pierwsza Toa, Toa Nuva * - Na skutek skomplikowanej mutacji - znamy tylko jednego takiego Toa Każdy Toa ma przypisaną moc Żywiołyu , którą musi nauczyc sie kontrolowac , oraz jego maska Kanohi nabiera różnej mocy. Toa zwykle działją w Drużynach po 6 członków , ale zdarzały się też wyjątki , np Drużyna Lihkana , czy Drużyna Lrsovikka. Gdy Toa wypełni swoje przeznacznie staje się Turaga. Drużyna Lesovikka *'Lesovikk' - Toa Powietrza z Pierwszej Drużyny Toa. Kiedy trafili do Dołu, walczyli z Zyglakami. Lesovikk zawahał się o jedną, fatalną sekundę za długo i w rezultacie jego drużyna została zabita. *'Nikila' - Toa Błyskawic *'Toa Żelaza' *'Toa Ognia' *'Toa Dźwięku' *'Toa Kamienia' *'Toa Grawitacji' Drużyna Jovana *'Jovan' - Toa Magnetyzmu. Jovan był przywódcą drużyny Toa, która zdobyła Maskę Życia. Potem stał się Turaga. Zginął podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, który oderwał Voya Nui od Wielkiego Kontynentu. Posiadał Kanohi Kadin. *Toa który wyniósł z Ignikę z Komnaty (Maska pochłonęła jego moc - zginął). Toa strzeżący Makoki Stone *'Toa Zieleni' - zabity przez Frostelusy, kiedy pędziły na Fortecę Toa *Toa z Fortecy, użył cepa, teraz nie żyje. *Toa z Fortecy, użył berła, teraz nie żyje. *Lhikan - jedyny, który przeżył, jako rekrut. Drużyna Dume'a *'Dume' toa ognia był przywódcą tej drużyny toa.Obecnie jest turaga. *Lesoviktoa powietrza z drużyny Dume. krkeni-nie był silny ale zato bardzo mądry obecnie nie żyje Drużyna Lhikana *Lhikan' - Lhikan jest Toa Ognia, i przez długi czas jedynym strażnikiem Metru-Nui. Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Przybył na Metru-Nui w drużynie innych Toa. Przez wieki jego przyjaciele gineli w walkach lub wyruszali na misje z których nie wrócili. Chociaż życie na Metru-Nui jest szczęśliwe przez większość czasu, Lhikan jest uwielbiany przez Matoran. Wiele jego pomników ozdabia miasto, w tym olbrzymi pomnik w Koloseum. Teraz Lhikan i wszyscy Toa z jego drużyny zginęli, jednak Turaga nadal opowiadają ich legendę. *'Nidhiki' - Toa powietrza z drużyny Lhikana, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę i stał się Mrocznym Łowcą. Jako Toa nosił wielką maskę ciszy, która dawała mu częściową niewidzialność, oraz możliwość poruszania się w całkowitej ciszy. *'Tuyet' - Toa wody z drużyny Lhikana, która odnalazła Kamień Nui - potężny obiekt mogący wyssać moc każdego Toa w promieniu 3000 Kio. Chcieli go zdobyć Mroczni Łowcy.Lhikan i Nidhiki pokonali mrocznych łowców, a Tuyet nie wiedziała, że Lhikan i Nidhiki to zrobili, więc utrzymywała odliczanie. Została pokonana przez nich i wtrącona do koloseum, lecz jakaś istota porwała ją i wtrąciła do dołu. *4 Toa Lodu, nie żyją. *Toa z Kanohi Kakama - TSO znalazł ją przy jednej z bram Metru Nui. Armia Lhikana *300 Toa którzy walczyli w wojnie z Łowcami, większość nie żyje lub zmieniła się w Turaga Toa Hagah Toa Hagah służyły Bractwu Makuty, kiedy była to organizacja ochraniająca Matoran. Kiedy odkryły, że Bractwo się skorumpowało podniosły rebelię. Zostały schwytane i zmienione przez Roodaka wbestie o twarzach Rahkshi nazwanych "Rahaga". *'Norik' -Toa Norik podejmuje się walki z Roodaką wyposażony we włócznię,która wyzwala lawę i miotacz sieci Rhotuka. *'Iruini' -Toa Iruini używa swojej włóczni która wywołuje trąby powietrzne aby ocalić swoich przyjaciół przed Visorakami. *'Gaaki''' - *'Kualus' - *'Bomonga' - *'Pouks' - Toa Metru thumb|200px|right|Toa Metru - od lewej: Toa Whenua,Toa Nokama, Toa Vakama, Toa Nuju i Toa Onewa. Nad nimi Toa Matau. *'Toa Vakama' - Toa ognia, Vakama, ciągle jeszcze uczy się ufać swojemu instynktowi i dziwnym wizjom dotyczącym przyszłości, które często go nawiedzają. Nosi Wielką Maskę Niewidzialności i miotacz dysków Kanoka. *'Toa Matau' - Toa powietrza, Matau, jest odważny i psotny, uwielbia dowcipy i figle. Nosi Wielką Maskę Iluzji i podwójne aeroostrza, które działają również jako wirniki przenoszące go w powietrzu. *'Toa Nokama' - Toa wody, Nokama, jest pewna siebie i rozważna, ale mogłaby być lepszym słuchaczem. Nosi Wielką Maskę Tłumaczenia i dwa hydroostrza. *'Toa Nuju' - Toa lodu, Nuju, wciąż myśli o przyszłości i ma skłonność do zbytniej gadatliwości lub odwrotnie - uciążliwego milczenia. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telekinezy i dwa kryształowe czekany, które służą mu do wspinaczki. *'Toa Whenua' - Toa ziemi, Whenua, jest uczciwy, sprawiedliwy i żywi wielki szacunek dla historii Metru Nui. Nosi Wielką Maskę Noktowidza i dwa potężne wiertła, które potrafią wywołać trzęsienie ziemi. *'Toa Onewa' - Toa skał, Onewa, jest silny, być może odrobinę zbyt pewny siebie, ale niestety nie ma dużego poczucia humoru. Nosi Wielką Maskę Kontroli Umysłu i protokarabinki, które potrafią działać jak młoty lub bosaki. Ciekawostka: Makuta dowiedział się od Zakonu Mata-Nui, że nowymi Toa mają być Matoranie Nuhrii, Tehutti, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou i Ehrye. Aby pokrzyżować te plany, powiedział Lhikanowi, że Toa mają zostać Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju i Onewa. Dlatego Toa Lhikan wybrał ich na Toa i przekazał Kamienie Toa. Wówczas wyszedł na jaw podstęp: Toa Lhikan wypełnił misję prawidłowo, ponieważ Zakon okłamał Makutę. Ten okłamał Lhikana, co w konsekwencji okazał się prawdą. zakon przewidział jego pomyłkę. Toa Hordika Toa Metru zostają częściowo zmutowani do pół-bestii nazwanych Toa Hordika. thumb|200px|right|Toa Hordika *'Vakama Hordika' -Pozbawiony swojej maski i podstawowych mocy,Toa Vakama Hordika wyrusza na najmroczniejszą i najniebezpieczniejszą wyprawę swojego życia.Teraz może polegać jedynie na swojej płonącej sieci. *'Matau Hordika' - Toa Matau Hordika nie może znieść życia jako pół-Toa, pół-Bestia. Musi nauczyć się, że to, co kryje się w sercu, jest ważniejsze od wyglądu zewnętrznego. *'Nokama Hordika' - Po przemianie Toa Nokama Hordika odkrywa całkiem nowe możliwości. Nie jest pewna czy kiedykolwiek chciałaby stać się na powrót zwykłą Toa Metru. *'Nuju Hordika' - Gdy część jego natury właściwa dla Rahi dochodzi do głosu, Nuju odkrywa, że potrafi porozumiewać się z latającymi stworzeniami. *'Whenua Hordika' - Toa Whenua Hordika musi dokonać wyboru! Czy pomóc innym Toa, czy ratować pozostałości Archiwum przed Visorakami. *'Onewa Hordika' - Za chwilę odkryje, że niezależnie od siły, jaką daje mu nowa postać, w ciemnościach, które spowiły Metru Nui, kryją się istoty o wiele silniejsze od niego. Toa Mata thumb|right|Od lewej: Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Kopaka i Gali *'Tahu' - Toa ognia i władca płomieni. Całymi dniami serfuje po lawie w wulkanie Mangai. Ma częściową odporność na gorąco. Jest przywódcą Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Hau, Tahu może obronić się przed każdym atakiem oprócz zasadzki. *'Lewa' - Toa powietrza i władca wiatru. Jest najbardziej zrelaksowanym i wypełnionym energią Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Miru, Lewa może lewitować. *'Gali' - Toa wody i władczyni jezior. Jest zwinna i mądra. Jedyna kobieta wśród Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kaukau, Gali może oddychać pod wodą. *'Kopaka' - Toa Lodu i władca śniegu. Jest samotnikiem. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Akaku, Kopaka może widzieć przez ściany *'Onua' - Toa ziemi i władca kopalń. Jest najmądrzejszym Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Pakari, Onua jest najsilniejszym Toa. *'Pohatu' - Toa kamienia i władca skał. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kakama, Pohatu jest najszybszym Toa. Toa Nuva thumb|200px|right|Toa Nuva *'Tahu Nuva' - Ze wszystkich Toa Nuva, Tahu Nuva najbardziej potrzebuje swej nowej mocy. Teraz czuje się pewny, że może ochronić Ta-Koro od wszelkiego zła. Gdy pojawia się niebezpieczeństwo, jego magmowe miecze łączą się szybko by stworzyć tarczę. Dzięki niej Tahu Nuva przemieszcza się szybko nad magmowymi potokami. Wyposażony jest w maskę Hau Nuva, której używa by chronić Matoran przed złem. *'Lewa Nuva' - Lewa nuwa, władca powietrza wzmocnił swą siłę w walce przeciwko rojom bohrok. Jego nową potężną katanę można przyczepić do ciała tak, by mógł swobodnie szybować w powietrzu. Wyposażony w siłę maski Miru Nuva potrafilatać wysoko nad wyspą i czuwać nad jej bezpieczeństwem. *'Gali Nuva' - Wodne topory Gali Nuva mogą być przymocowane do jej stóp i służyć jako płetwy do nurkowania. Dzięki temu jest najszybszą i najsilniejszą istotą w podwodnym świecie! Siła którą posiada będzie niezbędna w walce z ciemnością, która pokryje wkrótce Ga-Koro. Jej maska Kaukau Nuva to moc oceanów i dróg wodnych na wyspie. Umożliwia jej przemieszczanie się po dnie morza bez żadnego wysiłku. *'Kopaka Nuva' - Jego nowa siła sprawia, że Kopaka Nuva jest bardziej chłodny i nieprzystępny niż góra, na której żyje. Dzieląc na pół lodowate ostrze, w które jest wyposażony można uzyskać łyżwy mocy, które ułatwiają przeprawę przez lód i śnieg. Wyposażony jest w maskę Akaku Nuva. Dzięki jej mocy może, ze szczytu góry Ihu obserwować całą krainę Ko-Wahi. *'Onua Nuva' - Niedługo wyspa Mata-Nui będzie potrzebowała mądrości i siły Onua Nuva bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Potrafi on dotrzeć do każdeko miejsca na wyspie. Dzięki swej unikalnej mocy Onua Nuva porusza się z niezwykłą prędkością, może również kopać nowe tunele pod powierzchnią wyspy. Onua Nuva wyposażony jest w maskę Pakari Nuva, która błyskawicznie może zwiększyć jego moc. *'Pohatu Nuva' - Jest wyposażony w pazury, dzięki którym łatwiej wspina się na szczyty gór. Gdy pazury zostaną połączone, tworzą legendarną Kodan. Dzięki wielkiej masce prędkości - Kakama Nuva Pohatu nuva może pomóc w odbudowie zniszczeń dokonanych w Po-Wahi przez szalejące roje Bohrok. Toa Inika Są to Toa chroniący Voya Nui. Powstali z Matoran znanych nam wcześniej i zasłużonych. Oto ich opisy: thumb|300px|right|Toa Inika *'Jaller' - Jaller jest wspaniałym i nieustraszonym lawa-serferem. Jest przywódcą w wyprawie przez niebezpieczne tunele lawy do wnętrza Góry Valmai. Przez ostrze jego Miecza Płomieni płynie czysta energia. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest najszybszym z sześciu Toa. Broni swoich przyjaciół przed zaskakującymi atakami z powietrza. Jego Laserowa Kusza strzela strzałami stworzonymi z czystej energii. Jego maska to Kaohi Suletu - wielka maska Telepatii. *'Hahli' - Magiczna maska rozpoznania i niezwykły szósty zmysł Hahli tworzą ją nieodzowną w poszukiwaniach Maski Życia. Jej Hydro Harpun może przebić się przez najtwardszą zbroję z Protodermis. *'Matoro' - Matoro potrafi opuścić swoje ciało i stać się niewidzialnym. Został wysłany, by zbadać odległe części wyspy. Dzięki swojemu Laserowo-Lodowemu Mieczowi ma wszystko i wszystkich pod kontrolą. Jego maska to Maska Projekcji Astralnej- dzięki której może opuszczać własne ciało zakrywając je lodem. *'Nuparu' - Nuparu wygrywa każdą walkę dzięki swojemu potężnemu ciału. Jego laserowe wiertło, gigantyczne pazury i ostre rogi tworzą go straszliwym przeciwnikiem. Jednka nadal nie stracił swojego zapału do majsterkowania. *'Hewkii' - Dzięki wibrującemu ostrzu, topór Hewkii'ego może ciąć nawet granit jak masło, a jego łańcuch jest idealny do wspinaczki. Jego maska wpływa na ciała stałe. Toa Mahri Są to Toa Inika, którzy przez wielki rozbłyski maski życia zamienili się w nową formę, którymi teraz są. thumb|300px|right|toa Mahri *'Jaller' - Toa Jaller wnosi nowe znaczenie słowa "ogień" ze swym Cordakiem na krabie. Gdy staje do walki, on i krab mogą atakować z dwóch stron w śmiercionośnej kombinacji.Jest przywódcą drużyny toa Mahri, stara się poprowadzić swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa; lecz niestety z powodu Matoro, który zaczął działać z tajemniczym osobnikiem oraz Hahli, która stała się bardzo niezależna, utrzymanie jedności w drużynie jest bardzo trudne. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest gotów do podwodnej walki uzbrojony w dwa Cordaki i swoje masywne ciało. Wejdź mu w drogę, a poznasz znaczenie słów "krzyżowy ogień"! *'Hahli' - Dzięki sześciu skrzydłopłetwom Toa Hahli może poruszać się w wodzie z ogromną prędkością i atakować w oka mgnieniu. Ma wirujący miotacz Cordak i potężne szpony, więc jest gotowa do walki! *'Matoro' - Gdy przepływa Toa Matoro, woda robi się zimna jak lód. Jego broń to podwójny rapier i wirujący miotacz Cordak - może więc rzucić wyzwanie każdemu, kto żyje pod wodą. *'Nuparu' - Z mroku nadpływa Nuparu, aby rzucić wyzwanie złowieszczym Barraki! Jego aqua-ostrza tworzą pędzącą przez wodę falę uderzeniową, gdy jego tarcza go chroni. Odpal Cordak Blaster by odpędzić najgorszych wrogów. *'Hewkii' - Uzbrojony w swój wodny topór wojenny i Cordak blaster, Toa Hewkii wyzywa najokropniejsze morskie stworzenia do walki o wolność Mahri Nui. Jego łańcuch może atakować elektrycznością wystarczająco silną, aby sparaliżować rekina Takea. Toa Voya *'Krakua' - Toa dźwięku z przyszłości. Jego miecz może wytworzyć silne wibracje niszczące nawet góry. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telepatii Suletu, co daje mu zdolność czytania w myślach. Krakua w wizji powierzył Vakamie wiadomość, że będzie musiał wysłać sześciu oddanych Matoran w najciemniejsze miejsce, jakie mogą sobie wyobrazić, że będą musieli zmierzyć sie ze światłem, przekroczyć ogień, stanąć oko w oko ze złem, a jeśli im się uda, to będą mogli powrócić. Inne drużyny *'Drużyna Spinnera' - Toa z jego drużyny, których oskarża o swoją mutację. *'Drużyna Savage' - Toa, którzy zranili go po mutacji Visoraków. *Drużyna Toa, która walczyła przeciw Poison Inni Toa *'Mazeka' - Pierwsza Toa, Toa Wody. Najprawdopodobniej żyje. Została stworzona zaraz po stworzeniu wszechświata. Pomagała zbudować Metru Nui. *'Savage' - (jeszcze nie DH) toa ziemi.Savage (Dziki) był kiedyś Toa, ale został złapany i zatruty przez Visoraki, zmieniając się w Toa Hordika. Jego towarzysze nie poznali go i zaatakowali, myśląc, że to wrogi potwór. To zakończyło całkowicie transformację - poważnie poranił swych przyjaciół. DH odnaleźli i wcielili go w swoje szeregi. TSO przekonał go, że to przez Toa stał się potworem, więc teraz może się na nich zemścić.Obecnie pracuje dla TSO *'Spinner' - (jszcze nie DH) toa powietrza(zwano go Toa Wiatru), którego drużyna nieustannie brała się za łby. W walce z pewnym Rahkshi-mutantem został wrzucony do niemal bezdennego dołu; choć mogła to być sprawka Rahkshi, Spinner obwinił swoich przyjaciół.Obecniue pracuje dla TSO *'Toa ziemi', który został połączony razem a toa ognia włócznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype *'Toa ognia', który został połączony razem z toa ziemi włucznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype *'Takanuva' - Toa światła. Najpotężniejszy z Toa. Jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Makutę i przywrócić światło. Jego maska to Kanohi Avokhii - Maska Światła. *'Toa Plazmy' - Ten Toa wystąpił w " Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom". Wyspa, gdzie Toa Plazmy mieszkał znajdowała się na południe od Voya nui. Zaktan zabił Toa i wrócił samotnie. Wszystko co zostało z Toa Plazmy to była maska z jedną połową zeżartą i kałuże jakiejś substancji. "Tą noc pamiętał bardzo długo, wyspa daleko na południe i Toa Plazmy, który nie błagał zbyt głośno o życie albo nie udzielił wystarczającej informacji. Zaktan pociągnął Toa. Mniej więcej 2 minuty później, lider Piraka wrócił samotnie. Kiedy Avak poszedł, sprawdzić co się stało, wszystko co zostało z Toa to był kawałek zbroi, maska, która wyglądała na pół pożartą i kałuże czegoś czego Avak wolał nie zidentyfikować." — Wspomnienie Avaka. *'Toa Grawitacji': Został zabity przez Lariskę, która trenowała na lewitujących dyskach Toa Dźwięku (nie był przygotowany do walki z kimś z doświadczeniem w boju w zerowej grawitacji). *Drugi Toa Dźwięku - Toa Dźwięku który został zabity przez Piraka, gdy "sprzeciwił się" rozkazom Piraka na ich ostatniej misji (przypuszczalnie zanim odeszli). Krótko został wspomniany przez Hakann'a i Avak'a,... Nazwali go 'Toa Ciszy... Martwej Ciszy.' Tym Toa Dźwięku nie był Toa Krakua. *Toa zabity przez Charger, od którego miał broń. *Toa, który wynalazł Kule Zamor. *Wiadomo że najwyższa liczba Toa w całej historii wynosiła ok. 300 Toa. Dziś żyje tylko 39 na całym świecie, wliczając przemienionych i żyjących. *Toa z Kanohi Kakama Nuva *Toa z Kanohi Miru Nuva *Toa Ignika Zobacz *Broń Toa *Kanohi